


The Best Thing Happened

by pinkykitty



Series: SEVENTEEN - ALL 78 PAIRS WRITING CHALLENGES [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Preggy!jisoo, alpha!coups, wolfau- i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkykitty/pseuds/pinkykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the wolves pack in the forest, the one that settles in the city also keep connect with each other. Jisoo prefers living in the city rather than staying in the forest, although he knows he still need to go back when his due date getting near. There’s still a lot of time left, he rubs his slowly growing belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to proceed if only you're fine with mpreg ;))

Jisoo rinses his mouth and splashes the water on his face after throwing up for the nth times for that day. He felt beaten up all over and all he wanted is to cuddle with his precious alpha and whine until his ear off, but of course the universe hates him when Seungcheol still didn’t come back from last night.

 

He throws up again. It’s started getting annoying when nothing comes out except his saliva but his nausea doesn’t know when to stop. He walks out from the bathroom and settles in the kitchen for his vanilla ice cream.

 

He opens the fridge and sees only one tub left. Jisoo wants to cry. He blames his hormonal craving for all of his roller coaster emotion. He cries.

 

The doorbell rings. Jisoo half-jogs until the front door suddenly happy thinking it’s Seungcheol, but why would Seungcheol rings the bell at the first place?

So he peeks through the hole and sees Mingyu at the other side, he breathes in relieve.

“Hey Ming, what’s up?” Jisoo opens the door fully.

“Hyung!! How’ve you been? Still throwing up? Here.” Jisoo’s eyes widen at the side of plastic bag with 3 tubs of vanilla icecream.

“OMG MINGYU THANKS!!! You wanna come in?” Mingyu cackles at the side of Jisoo glowing while reaching for the plastic bag.

“It’s okay. Seungcheol-hyung sent me. He needs to finish one more shift. And also I heard that there’s a lone wolf in this area so ignore me if you see I’m lingering in front of your house okay? Hyung will kill me if anything happens to you.”

“He should take care of me himself.” Jisoo mumbles. “What did you say,hyung?” Mingyu asks.

“It’s nothing. Thanks again, Ming. You should go and rest too. Don’t worry about me.” Jisoo ensures the younger.

“No biggie,hyung. If you needs anything just call me okay?” Jisoo nods while watching the younger walks away from his house.

 

Just as the wolves pack in the forest, the one that settles in the city also keep connect with each other. Jisoo prefers living in the city rather than staying in the forest, although he knows he still need to go back when his due date getting near. There’s still a lot of time left, he rubs his slowly growing belly.

 

After 2 tubs of vanilla ice cream and one packet of potato chips, Jisoo lays himself on the fluffy cushion in the living room. He used to works at the library but Seungcheol forbidden him to continue working after knowing he’s carrying. Now he’s being an elephant, eating and lazing around just like what Seungcheol wants. Watch him getting fat and see if the other will still call him beautiful.

 

Jisoo doesn’t realize that he drifted off because he suddenly wakens up by a warm breath and familiar scent. “You’re back.” Jisoo leans back on the firm chest.

“Yes baby, I’m sorry It’s taking too long, but I got a lot.. by the end of this month I’m sure it’ll be enough to start buying things for the pup.” His mate sounds genuinely happy and Jisoo doesn’t have heart to make the other sad by sulking. So he turns to face his mate and cupped both of Seungcheol’s cheeks.

“You’ve worked hard, honey. You should just let me work at the library for a few months more. The due date is still long enough and it’s not that hard working there. You don’t have to work alone.” Jisoo lowers down his hands when Seungcheol frowns.

“We talked about this right? I don’t want you to overwork. It’s still need strength to carry those books around. I don’t mind taking more shifts. Who knows what’ll happen to you when I’m not there.” Seungcheol huffs.

“You’re not even at home, Seungcheol. You are still not here. What’s the difference?!” Without he realizing his voice is getting louder.

“At least you’re at home. In our home. THAT’S THE DIFFERENCE!!” Seungcheol looks straight into his mate’s eyes and he can see the loneliness lingering around. He suddenly feels so stupid for shouting.

Jisoo still shocked with the alpha sudden burst. Seungcheol shouted at him. Seungcheol never shouts at him. He can’t hear anything else. He blocks his ears from Seungcheol's non-stop apologize, he dodges when the other reached for his hands.

“You hate me, You’re tired of me already.” Jisoo chants the sentences while running to the bedroom and slams the door loudly.

Jisoo pours his eyes out on the pillow, he keeps crying when he realizes his mate doesn’t even bother to chase upon him. Seungcheol does really hate him.

 

Jisoo wakes up when he feels something playing on his feet. It’s dark and small lights walk in through the curtain. He sees a figure at the end of his bed, and nearly screams if he doesn’t recognize who’s that it.

“Go back to sleep,baby.” Seungcheol at the end of the bed says while massaging his feet. Jisoo wanna pull back his feet but the alpha holds on it stronger.

“Your feet are swollen. Just lay down.” Seungcheol’s voice is deep with love just how Jisoo loves it, the massage feels as good as he nearly gives in but he is up on some teasing.

“You don’t even wanna see my face.” He fakes a sob while laying down, hands covering his face.

It’s silent until some weight weighing down the mattress beside him before a familiar pair of hands circling his slender body. One hand settles on his belly and a continuous circle is drawn.

“You know there’s never a second goes without me being in love with you, right?”

“If I keep staying in the house without doing anything I’ll get fat.” Jisoo whines.

“It’s okay..” kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll be double my size and you’ll hate me.”

“I’m not..” kiss on the nose.

“My feet will keep swollen, and my tummy too. My face also..”

“I don’t care..” kiss on the mouth.

“Now you can say you don’t care later when it’s really become true, y-you..”

“At that time, you have the permission to cut my dick.” Seungcheol jokes while inhaling the scent of his mate. Jisoo pouts.

 

“Honey, I’m sorry.” Jisoo starts and Seungcheol lifts up his head to face his mate’s soft facial. Jisoo is so beautiful, what did he ever do to be this lucky.

“For what, baby?” Jisoo puts his hand on the other chest.

“I’m sorry for bringing about the works thingy up. You’re right we talked about it before and I’m the one who being so selfish.“

“Shh…I’m sorry for shouting either. You should being angry with me longer. Why are you so nice?” it’s Seungcheol’s turn to pout.

Jisoo chuckles lovingly. “It’s hard enough without you here, how can I waste the time with being angry with you. Blame the baby, it’s his fault.”

“or her fault..” Seungcheol corrects.

“Yeah.. Honey, you don’t want a boy?” Jisoo starts again with his hormonal thinking.

“I don’t mind either, baby. Girl or boy, still our pup.” Seungcheol kisses Jisoo’s temple while hugging the other tighter. One hand back on Jisoo’s showing belly.

“Still doesn’t start kicking?” Seungcheol taps on the skin softly.

“Yahh… it’s only a month old, how can start kicking…” Jisoo laughs while Seungcheol grinning stupidly.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make sure I’ll be with you at the most of the time. You too my little munchkin, don’t be so harsh on mommy.” Seungcheol lifts his body to give a peck on the stomach before pulling the comforter over both of them.

Jisoo wipes his tears that build silently and turns to bury his face on his mate’s chest.

“I love you,Seungcheol. You’re the best thing that happened to me.”

“Sleep well, Jisoo baby. I love you too, my everything.” The silence covers them.

 

 

It’s until Jisoo’s stomach decides to have some rebelling session. “I want to throw up—“ The smaller clamber down the bed and running to the bathroom with sleepy Seungcheol behind him. "Be careful, Jisoo"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being so nervous with these challenge.. lemme know what do you think about it ^^


End file.
